The Last Doughnut
by Roxius
Summary: Riruka is never willing to give up the last doughnut for any reason, even to someone like Orihime. Light shoujo ai.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: I'd like to write some other stories that aren't about Bleach (obviously), but for some reason I keep getting ideas for this series in particular. I dunno why.

* * *

><p>Because Xcution was such a small group, with less than even ten members making up its main force, they were subject to the occasional change in rules. Whether or not Giriko could legally serve alcoholic beverages to the organization's minors was one question that was constantly being debated on. Yukio and Riruka were always in favor of it. There were also arguments regarding issues such as whether fullbring powers were allowed in personal disputes between members, and what was the limit of drinks that Ginjo was allowed to order. However, despite the many complications, there was still one thing that was unanimously agreed among by all people of Xcution.<p>

Always leave Riruka the last doughnut in the box, at the very least.

The redhead seemed to crave her doughnuts with almost as much intensity as a hungry pregnant woman. She was almost always seen eating one during down-time. It was a mystery how she avoided to put on even a single unwanted pound so far from her gluttonous habits. Nonetheless, she always kept a box or two handy in her room for any situation, and only occasionally did she feel 'generous' enough to share them with Ginjo and the others. However, the reason for this one particular rule was not because it would be fair to Riruka. It was only after a careless Yukio had removed the final doughnut from the box that the horrors that Riruka was capable of were revealed. She had instantly transferred his soul into a turtle-like stuffed animal and bashed it repeatedly with a rolled-up newspaper until he finally apologized. That was when Ginjo and the rest truly learned never to get on Riruka's bad side. It was when doughnuts were on the line that the girl's true ferocity came out in full force.

And unfortunately for Orihime, not being a member of Xcution herself, was not aware of this preciously important rule.

"Hey!"

Orihime nearly jumped out of her seat when Riruka suddenly shouted at her. The latter girl's magenta eyes glared at the offender with an almost inhuman-like intensity. Her stare seemed focused more on the doughnut dangling out of the busty girl's mouth rather than the Orihime herself. Orihime timidly shrunk back into her chair; she hardly even knew this woman, and she had willingly offered the doughnuts, so why was she getting so angry at her? Orihime wasn't very good at dealing with tense situations like this. Riruka seemed like a nice person, but she still possessed great powers unlike a normal human.

"Um...is something the matter?" she replied, her words slightly muffled by the ring of fried dough.

"Isn't it obvious?" Riruka snapped back. She pointed at the empty box lying on the table between them. Orihime blinked.

She tilted her head slightly to the side. "I...didn't...throw out the trash?"

"No! That's not it at all! You took the last doughnut! Even though I was the one who brought them to you in the first place!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-"

"That's right! You didn't! And I'm really not happy about that!"

"Eep! I'm so sorry, Riruka! Please forgive me!"

Yukio, meanwhile, was watching the entire scene unfurl from the safety of the real world. The two bickering girls (or rather one pissed-off girl and one doughnut-snatching girl) were currently sitting inside a tiny house in his game arena during the training between Ginjo and Ichigo. The blonde boy smirked to himself. His sadistic side was emerging once again. He couldn't wait to see what kind of punishment Riruka had in store for the other woman. He had learned from experience that taking Riruka's last doughnut was a sin beyond measure.

"It costs alot of money to buy such a big box, you know?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know if you wanted it! You didn't seem to be eating anymore, so I thought...I thought I could just help myself to it!"

"You should have asked, or something!"

"You're right! That was really selfish of me...I'm sorry..."

"And you still say all of that while the doughnut is hanging out of your mouth. It's almost like you're trying to mock me!"

"I'm not! I swear! Should I just eat it then and get rid of it...?" Orihime really didn't know what to do to pacify the girl. She had started to enjoy Riruka's company earlier. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin it and cause trouble for herself. Ichigo was counting on her to be there as her 'healing item', as well.

"No." Riruka's eyes narrowed into slits, "I have a better idea. That doughnut rightfully belongs to me, so I'm taking it back. All of it."

"Huh?"

Riruka leaned over the table very quickly, and gently sank her teeth into the other side of the doughnut. It was soft and moist. Orihime could feel entire face heating up from this sudden invasion of her personal space. They were so close now that their noses practically touched, and she could smell a faint hint of scented perfume that covered Riruka's body. The shock was so great that Orihime instinctively released her grip on the doughnut, allowing Riruka to pull it away from her with relative ease. Looking pleased with herself, Riruka sat back in her chair, and hastily ate the entire doughnut within seconds. Orihime was frozen on the spot, as if she were staring at someone with two heads.

"...What?" Riruka looked at her sceptically. She didn't seem to understand the reasons for the other girl's concern.

"Was that," Orihime asked as she gently touched her lips, "Something like an indirect kiss? I had my saliva on that doughnut you just ate..."

Riruka began to blush as well. "O-Of course it wasn't! Don't be ridiculous! It was nothing like that, at all!"

"W-Well...if you say so..."

Riruka folded her arms across her chest and looked away, trying her best to avoid revealing her flustered state any further. For some reason, her heart had skipped a beat when she heard Orihime ask about it having been a 'kiss', regardless of whether or not it was indirect. And after that, her heart continued to pound faster for some time. That was the closest she had ever gotten to another woman, and she wasn't someone who cared much about relationships anymore, so she couldn't begin to understand what it was she felt. She sighed. This was going to be a very long day. The doughnut hadn't helped her feel any better at all.

Yukio was also left feeling disappointed. He had forgotten the fact that Riruka always went surprisingly light on other women. Or maybe it was for another reason entirely.

Yukio shrugged. 'Not my problem.' he thought to himself.


End file.
